


Welcome back.

by CampbellFitch



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellFitch/pseuds/CampbellFitch
Summary: "The welcome's back at the flat."





	Welcome back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've not forgotten about New beginnings, I'm working on that as we speak. This is just a one shot of Kana privately celebrating their engagement. Let me know what you think! :)

“Right, so it’s all arranged,” Jenny closed the door and squealed at her step-daughter as soon as her husband had left the room. She had instructed him to phone Rana and get her to the pub for 8 o’clock and he was smart enough to follow orders.

“Jenny, I’m knackered!” Kate complained and made no move to get up from the sofa.

“Well, then woman up!” Jenny ordered and forcefully hoisted a shocked Kate up by her elbow. “Right, so the table at DeLuca’s is booked for 8.30. I’ve spoken to the manager, it’s done with champagne, violinists, the works,” Jenny’s eyes glazed over with joy as her plan was beginning to take shape.

“Sounds awesome,” Kate spoke softly and swallowed the lump in her throat. The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying by the second and she felt a little lightheaded.

“Well, that’s because I am awesome!” Jenny spoke in a pseudo American accent and shared an amused giggle with her step daughter but soon switched to serious mode once again. “Right, so go and get your gorgeous on because your future wife is gonna be here soon!” she gushed and tenderly squeezed Kate’s hands. 

________________________________________________________________ 

Rana checked the time and let out a huge breath as she attempted to calm her nerves. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest and she closed her eyes as she ran her plan through her head once more; get Kate home, wine her and dine her, then propose. Simple, right? Well, it would be if she could flipping find her! 

She was supposedly on a ‘wine appreciation course’ and Rana was beginning to wonder if it was on the other side of the world. As the minutes and seconds ticked on, she began to pace the small area of the flat. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her ringing mobile and immediately snatched it up, hoping it was her girlfriend on the other end but frowned when she saw Johnny’s name on the screen.

“Hi Johnny – is everything okay?” she asked. 

“Course. Listen, I’m sorry about the change of plan but can you get to the pub for 8?” Johnny sounded a little frantic but also insistent with his instruction. 

“Uh, yeah, okay, I’ll be there in a bit. See you soon.” Rana ended the call and frowned to herself at the change of plan. She checked on the lasagne in the oven and decided it would be okay if she turned the temperature down a bit. 

She blew out the candles around the room and slipped on her jacket before she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out of the flat, carefully stepping over the scattered rose petals.

________________________________________________________________ 

“Here you are,” Jenny excitedly pushed Kate to the front of the bar as she tried to hurry her along. The taxi was waiting and there was to be no dawdling on her watch. 

The door to the pub opened and Kate’s eyes widened when Rana walked in. Both women paused as they saw each other for the first time in six weeks. 

“Hi,” Kate took a small nervous and hesitant step toward her girlfriend.

“Hi,” Rana nervously adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“That’s not the welcome I was expecting.” 

“The welcome’s back at the flat, move,” Rana ordered and quickly grabbed Kate’s hand as she tried to pull her out of the door but Kate wouldn’t budge.

“No, it’s at the restaurant, the cab’s waiting,” Kate insisted and pulled Rana back as they began a tug-of-war with their hands.

“The cab can wait,” Rana spoke with slight desperation in her voice as she once again tried to pull Kate toward the door, unaware that Johnny, Jenny and Carla were all watching on with interest.

“Why’re you being like this?”

“Why am I being like this? I’m not the one who’s refusing to come home!”

“You don’t understand...”

“No, YOU don’t understand...”

“Okay, getting boring now,” Jenny intervened. She could see that both women were getting nowhere and neither was willing to budge.

“Yeah, c’mon love, the champagne’s getting warm,” Johnny agreed.

“Errr, you told ‘im?!” Kate glared at Jenny accusingly.

“Told ‘im what?” Rana asked and Kate turned around to face her.

“Oh, I give up,” Kate spoke with a defeated sigh before she softened her voice and looked into Rana’s eyes. “I was trying to surprise you when you got off the cruise ship,” she admitted and reached into her pocket to produce a small velvet box. She opened it to reveal a thin, delicate diamond ring and nervously let out a small laugh when Rana simply stared at the box.

Rana made eye contact with her girlfriend and reached into the pocket of her leather jacket. “Jinx,” a huge smile adorned her face as she opened the box.

Kate let out a joyous and relief filled laugh at the fact that they were both on the same page.

“Well, don’t just stand there like lemons, get on with it!” Carla held her phone toward the couple as she recorded the moment.

Rana looked around the pub and noticed the other patrons for the first time. “This is as good a place as any, I suppose.”

Kate and Rana continued to look at each other before they simultaneously dropped to one knee with giddy smiles and laughs.

“You go first,” Rana spoke with tears in her eyes.

“No, you go,” Kate insisted with a quiver in her voice, bottom lip and chin.

“Seriously?!” Jenny spoke impatiently. “On three,” she prompted. “One, two, three...”

“Will you marry me?” Kate and Rana asked at the same time and giggled before they answered; “yes!”

They immediately rose to their feet and quickly embraced one another. Rana threw her arms around Kate’s shoulders and turned her head to bury her face into her neck while Kate held her tight.

The pub filled with delighted applause and Johnny and Jenny shared a kiss and a hug as they watched on.

Kate and Rana shared a sweet kiss to seal their engagement before they pulled back and slipped the ring on each other’s finger. They shared another kiss and hug as the sound of the fireworks and popping champagne corks filled the air.

“You’re ridiculous, d’ya know that?” Rana playfully accused and couldn’t resist leaning in for another smooch.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now, so tough,” Kate teased and rubbed her nose against Rana’s.

“Aww, seeing you two together is almost enough to make my icy heart thaw,” Carla cooed. “Almost,” she insisted and Kate and Rana giggled as they continued to embrace. 

“Come and get a drink, love,” Johnny held out a glass to each of them.

“They haven’t got time for that, the cab’s waiting to take them to the restaurant,” Jenny reminded him. “Quickly, if you hurry you can still make it in time.”

“Oh, god, the flat!” Rana gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

“What about it?” Kate asked in confusion.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said the welcome’s back there,” Rana explained. “I hope you don’t think I’m being rude, but we won’t be able to go to the restaurant.” Rana said and Johnny immediately understood.

“Of course, love, take the bottle with you,” he insisted.

“Thanks again for your help, you’ve been wonderful,” Rana let go of her fiancée to hug her future father-in-law.

“It was my pleasure. I told you she’d say yes,” Johnny pulled back and placed his hands on Rana’s shoulders. Rana stepped aside so that Kate could hug her dad while she hugged Jenny. “Hold onto this one with both hands, love, you’re lucky to have her. Don’t mess it up.”

“As if!” Kate scoffed. “Don’t worry; I know how lucky I am.”

“Good,” he said and handed her the bottle of champagne. “Enjoy your night. I’ll see you both tomorrow and we can have a proper party.”

“Okay,” Kate agreed. She quickly hugged Carla and Jenny before she reached out to hold Rana’s hand. They said their goodbyes and left the pub to head home.

“Seems a shame to let this go to waste, eh?” Carla helped herself to an untouched glass of champagne. “Did anyone else notice the matching polka dots? What was that all about?”

“Don’t ask me.”

“I have no idea.”

________________________________________________________________ 

“Err, I said, no peeking!” Rana held her hands over Kate’s eyes as they walked to their flat.

“Well, I can’t see where I’m flippin’ goin’ can I?” Kate protested and gingerly walked forward. “Do you want me to break my neck?”

“Fine, you can open them while we go upstairs but then you have to close them again.”

“So bossy; are you gonna be like this when we’re married?”

“Oi, I’m not bossy, now shurrup and close your eyes.”

Kate did as she was told and waited for Rana to unlock the door.

“Wait here a sec, no peeking,” Rana instructed and took the champagne bottle from Kate and quickly entered the flat first. She returned a few moments later and gently grasped Kate’s hand. “Okay, you can open them.”

Kate opened her eyes and felt the tears well up as she took in the romantic setting. Lit candles adorned every surface; fairy lights had been strung from the ceiling, on the shelves and around the bookcase and rose petals covered every inch of the floor.

“Surprise! Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Kate turned to face her fiancée and pulled her closer for a kiss. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes as they simply basked in the moment. “and I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Rana moved in for another kiss, this time much longer. 

Hands threaded through hair, tongues met for a well rehearsed dance and fingers worked quickly to remove clothing. Rana pushed Kate backward toward the sofa and climbed onto her lap when she sat down. 

The heated kiss continued and Rana shifted so that Kate could unbutton her jeans. However, she was knocked out of her lust fuelled daze when a slight burning smell permeated through the air. 

“The lasagne!” She gasped and leapt off of Kate’s lap.

“Huh?” Kate needed a moment to process the sudden loss of Rana’s warm body.

“I made dinner. The top’s a bit crispy but I reckon it’s okay.” Rana placed the dish onto the counter.

Kate was unable to contain herself at the sight of Rana in nothing but her jeans and bra and she wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Looks delicious, but I’d rather eat something else,” she whispered in her ear and gently kissed the shell.

“I’m sure you would but you need to keep your strength up; I’ve got plans for you, Kate Connor,” Rana flirted back. “Plus, I spent hours making it and I’m starving.”

The two women flirted and played footsie as they enjoyed the home-cooked meal and copious amounts of champagne. Once they had finished, Rana placed the dirty utensils in the sink and turned to face her fiancée.

“No dessert?” Kate asked and Rana shook her head.

“It can wait.” Rana took two steps forward and lightly shoved Kate back onto the sofa. She quickly removed her jeans and stood in front of Kate wearing the sexiest underwear she had ever seen. “Do you like it?” she asked and motioned her hands over the burgundy coloured lacy material. 

“Uh huh,” Kate’s mouth fell open as she became mesmerised at the vision of beauty in front of her. The two piece lingerie was sexy yet extremely tasteful but it had to go. Kate wasted no time in removing the last items of clothing and pulled Rana by her hips until the nurse was straddling her waist.

The two women quickly resumed the heated kiss and Rana once again began to rock her hips against Kate’s thighs and stomach. Kate slightly shifted her position so that she was closer to the sofa’s edge and she ducked her head down to press kisses and nibbles against Rana’s collarbone.

Rana’s hips picked up speed and Kate’s mouth moved lower as she pulled a protruding nipple into her warm mouth. Kate hummed when she felt Rana’s grip on her hair tighten and she reacted by sucking and nibbling a little bit harder. 

She could feel Rana’s slick wetness against her thighs and stomach and she decided against further teasing. Rana let out a loud moan when she felt two of Kate’s strong and dexterous fingers at her entrance and she wrapped her arms tighter around her shoulder. Kate slipped two fingers into Rana’s welcoming entrance and drew circles on her clit with her thumb.

Rana’s hips began to move at lightning speed and Kate wrapped an arm around her lower back to stop her from falling backwards. She once again bent her head towards Rana’s breast and wrapped her lips around the sensitive buds as she alternated between the two.

The nurse’s moans were getting louder and louder and her movement was becoming more and more erratic and Kate knew it wouldn’t take much longer for Rana to reach her climax. She sucked a little harder and angled her fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion and Rana was soon screaming Kate’s name as she tumbled over the edge.

“Oh my god,” Rana panted as she struggled to catch her breath. She rested her cheek on top of Kate’s head and closed her eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Kate agreed and shifted in place and the movement caused Rana to open her eyes. She pressed a quick kiss to her fiancée’s lips before she climbed off her body and knelt down in front of her. 

“Oh my god, babe, you’re soaked!”

“Yeah, well, it’s been a long time, innit?” Kate was a little embarrassed at her eagerness but that soon evaporated when Rana grasped her ankles and draped her legs over her shoulders. 

Kate’s mouth opened in a silent plea and she closed her eyes as Rana’s now expert lips and tongue worked their magic. She reached down for Rana’s hand while the other one threaded through Rana’s thick hair.

Her hips began to twist and circle at the pressure and she knew she was close. If it was anyone but Rana, she would feel mortified at her inability to last more than a few minutes but six weeks was a long time and she was desperate.

Her fingers tightened in Rana’s hair when she felt her fiancée suck her clit and it was all she needed to let go. Lights exploded behind her eyes and she squeezed them shut as she called out Rana’s name, just as a series of loud bangs and bright lights came from the fireworks outside. 

“Well, that was appropriate,” Rana quipped and shared a giggle with her fiancée. 

Kate sagged further onto the couch and pulled Rana with her. They lay facing one another and Kate reached out to tenderly trace Rana’s face with the tips of her fingers, while their legs entwined with one another. 

“That was some welcome,” Kate quirked her eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

“What can I say, I always strive to deliver the five star treatment,” Rana raised an eyebrow and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

“I dunno about five stars, I was seeing about a million at one point!” Kate quipped and Rana chuckled before she leaned in for a kiss. “Where’s Craig?”

“Hmm, that’s not exactly the afterglow talk I was looking for,” Rana teased and Kate gently nudged her with her foot. “He’s on a night shift and then he’s staying at his mum’s. I told him not to come back until tomorrow evening.”

“Well, haven’t you thought of everything?”

“Are you impressed by my planning skills?”

“Very.”

“Well, then you’ll love what else I’ve got planned,” Rana popped another kiss onto Kate’s lips and swung her legs over the edge of the sofa as she climbed off. 

“Err, I’m not loving it so far, come back!” Kate protested and reached out to grab her but the nurse quickly dodged her grasp and moved to the kitchen.

“Close your eyes,” Rana instructed and Kate immediately obeyed. She opened the fridge and pulled out the items she was looking for before she walked in the direction of their bedroom. “Okay, open them.”

Kate turned around to face her fiancée and her eyes widened at the items in her hands; a punnet of fresh strawberries, a can of whipped cream and a pot of melted dipping chocolate.

“Are you ready for dessert?” 

The end.


End file.
